Dimesion Cross
by Night The Snow Tiger
Summary: Night was just looking around at Tails's inventions, Only to accidentally activate a dimension crossing machine. Her only hope that Tails finds out she's missing and helps her in this pinch. Or, will she get attached? First Story, Rated for Themes & OC!
1. A Warm Welcome To the CulDacSac

**Dimesion Cross Mission**

**Chapter 1: A warm welcome to Cul-Dac-Sac!**

In Mobius, Night was at Tails's place, checking out his inventions. "Hey Tails! Mind if I check out your stuff?" The snow tiger called over to the fox upstairs. "Sure! Just don't mess with it too much. ok!" Night nodded and explore the kit's invetions. She seen many others, which intrested her alot. Then without noticing, her purple chaos emerald, fell as she was crawling through. "Oh, damn. Can't let this get outta my sights." She scold herself as she picked up, but her tail hit a switch. A engine like nosie starts looming the room. Night got up and saw what she hit. It look like arch with a light screening over and she was one step into entering. She was shocked.

Then, rumbling started, causing Night to lose balence and fell in the light. **"UWAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**Night screamed as she fell in the endless light. "Oh crap! I must've activated Tails's dimension crossing Machine!" The tiger thought in a panic. "Just where in hell am I going to end up? Oh god, please be the Night Dimesion with NiGHTS and the nightopians..." She prayed, as she fell trough a opening. She shut her eyes, scared and ready for what's to come.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Cul-Dac-Sac, A certian trio was sitting on the sidewalk, bored. The shortest of them all Eddy, started smirking, The tallest of them all, Ed, was... eh... staring at the other side. In the middle, Double D dozing off, shifting his eyes hoping for something happen. "THAT'S it!" Eddy yelled. The taller boys turn to him. "What is your devious plan this time?" Edd asked, pretending to be exicted. Before Eddy said anything, a loud crash was heard at the backyard Double D's backyard. "What was that!" Edd shouted.<p>

"I don't know sock-head! Let's go!" Eddy shouted as he started dragging Edd and Ed to the backyard. Once they arrived they gasped at the sight. It was a humanoid animal, looking at Edd's age. She had a silver tank top, liliac long fingerless gloves, dark violet bootleg demin jeans, & brown boots. Her fur was white as snow with black stripes. Edd made a guess that was a female tiger. Ed was scared out of his wits, and Eddy was just shell shocked. "What is that! A alien!" Ed shoued. "I don't know..." Eddy replied. The silence was very intense. Double D walked up to it and checked her pulse. He sighed in relief. The creature was still alive.

"Let's call it a day, fellows. I going to be out of commission." Double D said finally. "But WHY!" Ed whined. "Ed, I have to observe this specimen. We don't know if it's dangerous or not." He explained as he carried the humanoid furry bridal stlye to his house. "I'll give you a full report tomorrow." He closed the door and locked it. Edd quickly place the humanoid on the table, as if he was about do surgery. He grabbed gloves and a mask, along with a first aid kit.

"Okay, let's see what are you..." Double D said as he cut the clothes off. After cutting the clothes off, Edd blushed madly, finding out that the humanoid was REALLY female. "My goodness! Your a female!" Sure, she had her fur covering her goods, but she had no clothes was still a true fact. Edd shook off his shock and started his examination, while healing the humanoid's wounds. After almost 6 hours, Edd finished, by covering her body in a towel, and heading for bed.

* * *

><p>Night awoken feeling pain. She check her surroundings. It looked like she was in a house. "Where am I?" She asked herself confused. She observed herself, seeing bangades on her body, and a towel wrapped around her. "Oh my god... Was I teased while I was out?" Night asked herself disturbed. She got off the table and went upstairs. She looked at every room until she found a boy her age, sleeping. Night entered the room, then found something that surprised her. Some of her fur was in a jar, and few more jar's was there.<p>

Night grew furious, and jumped on to the bed where the boy with hat was sleeping. He awoken feeling very tired. "What in the world...?" He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Edd's vision was blurly. All he saw was white blur. Once his vision cleared up, it showed a angry humanoid female, with moonlight blue eyes piercing through him. "GAH!" He screamed jumping back. "Who are you!" She asked in a dark tone. "I-I-I-I'm Edd... A-a-a-als-o-o known a-s-s D-D-Doubl-e d!" Edd stamberbed, scared. "Double D, eh? Your pet name sounds like a bra size... Edd." The humanoid joked darkly with a evil smirk. "It does not!" "Does so~" The female leaned closer to Edd, much to his discomfort. "I demand to know who you are before you do anything else!" Double D shouted. The female stopped, shocked at his outburst. "I'm Night. Night the Snow Tiger. And you owe me answers, NOW." She replied as she ripped Edd's pajama.<p>

Night observed the sock head's body, and made a smirk. "Ready? You better answer carefully, or I'm going tease ya 'til dawn." She said as she let her towel fall. "Where are am I?" Double D thought carfully before answering. "Your at Peach Creek. At Plant Earth Also at my house." Edd said, trying to be brave. "Oh... I see... " Night stopped snd think about the next question, but then was pulled alot closer to Edd. "Where are you from...? " Double D asked. Night gave a confused look, but was impressed by his courage to stand up to her. "Mobius. Apperantly, one of my friends allowed me to check his inventions, and I accidentally activated something to transport me here..." The snow tiger explained.

"Intrigring explination..." Edd comment. Night blushed a little. "Let me sleep with you. I assure you, I'm NO test subject..." She requested with a alluring voice as she pressed her own body on to his. Edd flushed to a bright red as he saw Night snoring very quietly, and cutely. _'W-w-w-w-wait! Did she... just... say that she wanted to sleep with me? For a sleeping tiger, she is adorable. Adorable! Eddward, get a hold of yourself! She is a animal! Not really human, just a animal...'_ Double D scolded himself. He let himself to sleep it off. Hopefully, this was a dream, and Night was on the table where he last saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Hell with me... I don't own Sonic or Ed, Edd n Eddy. I only own my character, Night. Please R&R! But take it easy! This is a first...]**


	2. Socks? And a Night panic!

**Dimension Cross Mission**

**Chapter 2: Socks? And a Night panic!**

Night awaken once she felt the sun rays hit her. She lied up, rubbing her eyes. She saw that the boy, Double D, was still resting. She got off him, walked up to the jars with her sample. Her eyes gazed through all the jars. Then, she felt something was missing. Night checked her body, then the shelves of Edd's stuff. She looked everywhere in the room. **"IT'S GONE!"** Her yell was so loud the whole cul-dac-sac awaken from the yell.

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning...?" Edd asked, starting to wake up. Night turned around and glared at him. Double D finally register that Night wasn't in the good mood. "Where is it?" She asked impainient. "Hunh...?" **"WHERE'S MY CHAOS EMERALD, SOCKS!"** She yelled angryliy. There was a lound banging from downstairs. **"HEY SOCKHEAD!"** Edd froze in shock and fear. Eddy has woken up. And was still in his underwear. Double D quickly got dressed and singaled Night to stay.

Double D opened the door to see a angry Eddy. "Um, good morning?" He greeted awkardly. Eddy grabbed him by the shirt. "You better explain why you sqeual like a fangirl!" Eddy gritted his teeth. Night, who was still upstairs, was pacing back and forth. She stopped pacing around thought what the heck. Night quickly made her way downstairs, to see Double D was about to get pounded by Eddy. "Hey Socks! Need a hand?" She called, gathering the attendtion of the boys.

* * *

><p>Tails hurried downstairs to see the racket was. He gasped surprised. "Hey Night! Are you alright!" The fox called. No response. He starts to worry as he flew around the basement. "Night! If your doing one of your tricks again, you know I'm going to have a cow with..." Tails was cut off by seeing that his dimesion machine revaled Night at another planet, at someone house. He saw that there was two humans staring at her. "Oh no! She's in another dimension! But wait, can she...?" Tails stopped himself from asking, remebering what she can &amp; can't do.<p>

"That's right... She can only use chaos control to teleport to the Night Dimension, World of Dreams... Maybe her friend can help..." He remebered, letting his ears droop. Then he noticed a purple chaos emerald near the machine. "Oh no... She's need all the help she can get." The machine started to sprak uncontroablly. Tails hurried for distance as the machine broke down. It should make one last teleport. The fox also noticed the emerald was glowing very brightly. So he figure the other 6 emeralds are there as well! "Night! Here!" Tails shouted as he threw the emerald to the dimension transporter. Once it went through, the machine exploded and Tails was blwn back to the wall.

"Hey Tails! What's going on!" Called a familiar voice. Tails got up, and saw Sonic coming downstairs. "Oh, Sonic... Well... my friend was teleported to another dimesion..." He explained. "WHAT! How...? Just tell me who is your friend... Maybe someone else knows..." The bule hedgehog asked, very concerned of his fox friend. "Her name is... Night. She a snow tiger..." "Night, eh? I guess someone does know her..."

* * *

><p>Edd &amp; Eddy stared at Night, shocked &amp; disappointed. She made a unimpressed look. "What?" She asked as she slid down the stair rail. "Night! You get off that stair rail this instant!" Double D scolded, now acting like a mother. "C'mon Socks! I need you, now!" She whined when she got off the rail. "Socks?" Double D thought confused. Night stared at Eddy, now letting go of Edd. "Hey, who are you?" Eddy asked. "Night the Snow Tiger." she simply replied.<p>

"You are a huge money-maker my dear man." Eddy smirked evilly. Night's ear twitched. "First of all, I'm a girl. And secondly," She corrected, now getting ready to end this. ",I am no circus animal for you to use!" Night shouted as she, literallty, kicks Eddy's ass out really hard. A loud scream from came then a distant crash. Edd saw what Night is cauple of. But then he saw something that sparkle around her foot, like giltter. "It's all fun and games until somebody has to snap like that." Edd sighed, sweat dropping in the process.

* * *

><p>Later after the two had breakfast, Night was being examined by Double D, just checking her wounds. "So? What's the damage, Socks?" Night asked. "Well, apparently you don't have any serious wounds. So your find, just minor scratches." Edd explained. "That's it? Whoa, and I thought it was worse, nurse..." "Please don't call me nurse... Also, why are you calling me '<span>Socks<span>' instead of my name?" "It suits ya better than that bra size nickname. And it's cute~"

Edd blushed lightly. "Maybe I should get you something to wear, Night." The sock head excused himself upstairs. Night made a cute smirk. _'He loves me... I know it...'_ She thought as she waits for Double D. _'Just where is the chaos emerald? I also sensed that the emeralds were scattered here. But why think that?'_ She thought deeply, not knowing that Double D has returned. "...ht...ight...Night... NIGHT!" Night snapped out her thoughts, and made a tiger roar.

"My word! Have some manners young lady!" Edd nagged. Night quickly covered her mouth, letting her ears droop, and blush a pink tint. "Um... I'm sorry I roared at you... I rarely even do that!" She explained embrassed. Edd started giggling, much to Night's annoyance. "Want me to roar at ya again?" She growled. Double D stopped laughing and gave her the clothes. "That's what I thought. Thank you sweetheart." She said victorious, taking the clothes.

Double D was now shocked of what Night called him. _'Sweetheart? Is she falling for me?'_ Double D thought confused, now blushing. "Hey Socks~!" Night called. "How do I look!" Edd shook out of his thoughts, and turn to see Night in the clothes he gave her. "Oh dear... You look..."

* * *

><p><strong>[ AN:** **How does Night look? Cute? Awful? Sexy? Lame? Find out next time! R&R! ]**


	3. Nyan! A chaos emerald!

**Dimesion Cross Mission**

**Chapter 3: Nyan! A chaos emerald has appeared!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my... You look..." Edd tried to pick the right word for this situation. Night was now wearing a lilac tank top that curve her upper body well, along with skin tight demin jeans. "I look sexy? Cute? Hot?" Night teased as she did different poses. "All of the above." Night stopped, and walked up to Edd. "Thank you. Your honesty can earn anyone's trust." She complimented back. Suddenly, her ears perked up, along with her tail going straight up.<p>

"What's wrong?" Edd asked, seeming concerned. "Chaos Emerald... Nearby..." Night spoked in a soft manner. "Chaos... Emerald?" Edd repeated. She started walking to the door. "Follow me. When my ears twitch, it's a chaos emerald near by, or I'm really pissed off. Okay?" She told him as she put on her brown boots. Edd just nodded and followed her. 'She's only been her since yesterday, and shes being very fiesty already? Intresting...'

Once Night arrived outside, she looked around the Cul-Dac-Sac. The next thing she knew that she gotten the attendtion of the kids. "What's that?" a voice said. Night stopped and turned to see a young girl with orange hair nad a young boy with peach like hair. "I don't Jimmy, but let's find out." The orange hair girl said as he approched Night. "Hello miss!" The boy, known as Jimmy, called over. "Um... What is your name?" Night ears was still twiching, but thought that can wait.

"It's Night. And you are, young man?" Night replied. "My name is Jimmy, and this is Sarah! Is nice to meet you Miss Night." "I would love to chit-chat with ya, but I have to find something very important to find. Okay?" She said as she started running away from the kids. "Night! Wait!" called Double D, who was trying to keep up with the snow tiger. "Hey Double D!"  
>Sarah called. Edd stopped, and turned to her.<p>

Night jumped over an fence and was in someone's backyard. "Man! If a choas emerald landed here, I need to find, ASAP!" She said as she looked through the backyard.** "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY BACKYARD!"** Yelled a teenage boy. Night yelped, and hurried inside the house. "Crap! I'm caught!" She scolded herself. Her eyes shifted then she saw a boy older than her, Night assumed, wearing a red cap. "What do you think you doing, Eddy! Do you really think I be fooled by that cat disucse!" He shouted. A red anime vein struck out on Night's head.

"Who the hell you think you are! I'm no shirmp like him!" Night roared. "Playing dumb, eh? Well, your not fooling me." "Must I tell you again! **I'M NOT EDDY**!" She jumped on Kevin's head, and ran upstairs. Her ears started twicthing madly. _'The emerald! It's here!'_ She thought, relived. She entered Kevin's room and saw a purple chaos emerald at the shelve. She quickly snatched, was about to jump off the window. "Night!" "Get back here you freak!" Both Edd and Kevin yelled. Kevin was ready to tackle the tiger, and Double D was at the backyard, with worried written all over with it.

"All right! Give me my charm now, or there is going to be a hole load of beating!" He warned, which made Night giggle. "No way! A human like you can't beat a mobian like me!" She taunted, then jumping off the window. Double D was amazed that the snow tiger landed perfectly on her feet, with a purple emerald. "C'mon Socks! Let's go!" Night said she quickly ran up to him, grabbing Edd, & running away from Kevin.

After for almost a hour, Night stopped running, finding herself in a trailer park. "Um... Night? Can you please put me down?" Edd asked, then soon regrets it. The snow tiger dropped, like he was nothing and focused on the emerald. She then turn to sock head, who was spitting the dirt out. "Your additude is unacce-" Edd was cutted off by Night giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Shut up and listen. I need to tell you something." She said seriously. Double D gulped, wondering what it was.

"These gems you see... are Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds have a special energy that turn your thoughts into power. It has to be in the right hands for the protection of the world. " She explained as she lean to a trailer. "There are 6 more of these emeralds. When all seven are gather together by someone, that person is unstoppable." Night glared at the sky. Edd was shocked to see the more serious side of her. "What intresting notes..." Edd commented. The duo then heard eerie giggles. "Who's there...?" Night called over. She then felt something on her waist. "Socks! What now!" She growled at the sockhead. "It's the Canker Sisters!" Edd pointed at the three female figures.

The first one was a red curly head, the second was a blonde with straight hair, and the last one was a bluenette. "Hello Double D~" The three cooed. Night was awfully confused. "Socks, mind telling me why are you afarid of those girls?" She asked. "They try to woo me and my fellows to be their spouses! It's a huge hassle with these women!" He explained. "Names, please?" "The blonde is May, she has a crush with Ed. The red head is Lee, her love is Eddy. And lastly, Mary." He said shivirng. "So Mary is lovestruck with you...?" Night asked. Edd only nodded, which made the snow tiger giggle. She grabbed the sock head and pulled him close to her face.

"Play with it. It obivious that Mary girl wants you." She whispered. "Hey! What do you think your doing with my man!" Mary shouted. Night smirked and pulled Double D into a nice. Edd blushed furiously, shocked that he got kissed by the mobian. Mary started screaming, angry & sad that Night kissed her crush. Once she parted, Night pushed Edd away from her. "Socks, go! This is going to be a really nasty cat fight!" She commaneded. "Why should I?" Edd protested. "Do you want to get killed by that bitch!" Night scwoled. Edd saw the seriousness of Night's eyes. He just got up and ran to somewhere near the battle, and hoped for Night to be victorious.

"You stupid animal! How dare you kiss my man!" Mary shouted. Night didn't replied, but her ears started twiching a little. "Look, you freak! No one messes with us and our men!" May shouted. Again, the snow tiger scoffed, giving the sisters the finger. "I bet you have no life at all! Circus animal werido!" Lee shouted. Night gave a very scary glare, and started growling like a tiger. "Listen hear, you mother freakin' bitches... I have defeated a evil scientist, a god of nightmares, and was able to save my own world with my friends, numerous times. I recommed that you give up and run home, NOW!" The cankers snarled and lunged at Night, who now stood on a battle stance.

* * *

><p><strong>{ AN: I only own Night. So it's a 3 against 1 battle. Prepare yourself for a battle to come soon! R&R! }**


	4. My heart My redstring

**Dimension Cross Mission**

**Chapter 4: My heart... My redstring...**

* * *

><p>The kankers lunged for Night, who simply dodged the girls. "What? That all?" She taunted. Which caused Lee to attack head on. The snow tiger just dodged while the sisters were just throwing punches. Edd was surprised that Night hasn't break a sweat at all. "Amazing movements... Such grace, yet it's rough at the same time." He noted. What he didn't know, was his lust for Night, grows stronger.<p>

When the snow tiger sees that the sisters were getting tired, she made a really bored face, very unimpreesed. "You have got to be kidding me... I never landed a hit on you & YOUR tired ALREADY!" Night said, really unimpressed. Much to her surprise, Marie told something to her sisters to leave and let her take care of it. "So... Let's make this personal..." Marie eerieely said. "Fine. Lets..." Night agreed as she gripped the chaos emerald.

Night quickly ran pass Marie, and stood behind her. "Let's make it personal and quick." She said as she jabbed her elbow on Marie's back causing her to be knocked out. After a while, Edd came up to Night, grateful for his life to be saved. "Hey... I know we just met yesterday... But, I had no choice but to do that to you." Night said as she started walking off. Edd just stared at the snow tiger, then shortly followed her. "Night... How long have you known to fight and have such courage?" He asked. "A long time, why you... No. You have to learn yourself."

That was a unexpected answer, but Night gave him a dead-pan look. "I know you were going to ask if I can teach you to fight." She explained. "Sheesh, you got your own skills, and all you can do it is test it." She laughed, but it died out. The continue to walk in silence. "Night... Have you gathered seven emeralds before?" Night ears perked up, and she gave him a surprised look. 'What? Me? Gather the emeralds? No... I held something similar...' Night thought as her eyes shifted to the ground.

Edd was waiting for his answer, now realizing he asked the wrong question. "Forget I asked that." He said, much to Night's reielf. Then, Double D accidentaly stepped on the snow tiger's tail. "EEYAAH!" She yelp as she grabbed her tail. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Edd apologized as he waved his hands in defense. He would've expected Night to roar at him, but instead, he saw her about to cry. "Are you... crying?" Sockhead asked, much to Night's embrassment. "N-no!" The snow tiger replied, now starting to lick her tail. "A-anyways... It's okay..." She shyly said.

* * *

><p>They finally found the neighborhood, now wanting to head home. "Thank you again for saving me, Night. I owe you greatly." Edd thanked the snow tiger once more. Night just nodded. Edd stopped walking to see Ed &amp; Eddy were in their way. "What is that creature Double D?" Ed asked. "This is Night. And I think it's better to call Night a 'her' instead of a 'it', okay?" "Um... Why?" "Because you I saw her take out Eddy a one shot, saved me from the kankers, and st-" Double D was cutted off by Night kissing him at the lips again. Ed &amp; Eddy yelped at the shock.<p>

Once she parted, Night gave a pout to the others. "What are ya looking at, dorks?" She said. **"YOU GAVE DOUBLE D THE COOTIES!"** Ed scramed in panic. **"Are you a new kanker sister!"** Eddy demended. Double D was blushing in shock, but recompose himself. He grabbed a whistle and blowed on it, causing the two Eds & Night to turn to Edd. "May I continue my explanation, **please**?" He asked now annoyed. "Night is a snow tiger who came from a planet called Mobius, which is a dimension across ours. She like us, just part human, part animal."

Ed & Eddy were staring at Edd as if he was insane, while Night was smiling. "It's all true. And hopfully, I'm outta here soon." She said depressed. "I really miss my friends back home..." Her smile faded and dragged Edd to his house. "Can you do me a favor... Double D? I know your the sharpest tool here, so can you make a chaos emerald dector...?" She requested. Edd stayed slient, much to Night's worrying. He held his hand out. Night took out the emerald and placed it within his hand. "The sooner we make it, the sooner we find them & use them to take you home." Edd said determined. "Thank you. Edd, your actually the first human I can even trust." "Well, what makes you say that?"

Night bit her lip. "There are a few humans at Mobius, but their rats!" She complained. "First of them all is , that evil robotic scientist. and then, a organization called G.U.N. Those guys are cool, but if their going anywhere near the dream dimension, I'm not letting them through over my dead body!" "Now about this... Eggman character... Care to explain while I work on it?" Edd asked he headed towards his room. Night nodded as she followed Double D, little do they know, someone was watching the duo.

* * *

><p>Somewhere futher away of Peach Creek, a monitor show Night talking while Edd was working on something. "Hohohoho! So the little tiger found her way here and thinks is safe, eh? Well, I'll make sure that pest is exterminated! I <strong>WILL<strong> destory you, Night the snow tiger! Hahahahahaha!" Cackled a voice. "Yes... Once that dream tiger is dead, I won't any more trouble..." Said a eeriee cold voice. The moniter zoomed on Night, knowing that the mysterious duo, will target her.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were at the lab, now fixing the dimension crossing machine. Since Sonic had no way to contact her friends, they were in square one. "So Sonic, do you get Night's friends?" Tails asked. "Well... Let's say they're coming..." Sonic said cooly. Without notice, there was a knock at the door. Sonic stopped and speeded upstairs. He open the door to see a liliac &amp; velvet hedgehogs. The liliac hedgehog had a tiara on his head with a blue jewel. His eyes were golden and his muzzle was peach. He wore a white button up shirt under his violet coat; which us unbottoned at the top three buttons, blue-violet trousers, along with silver &amp; white boots and long gloves.<p>

The velvet hedgehog had the same tiara, but with a red jewel. Her eyes were liliac and peach muzzle. Unlike the liliac hedgehog, the velevt hedgehog had sleeveless dark gray jumpsuit with burdgany stripes on the side. Along her waist was a jet black studded belt. She had black boots, and long silver & dark gray gloves. "So your Night's fighting bud, Sonic the Hedgehog?" The velvet hedgehog asked. "That's my name, & speed is my game! Mind introducing yourseleves?" Before the velvet hedgehog spoke again, the liliac hedgehog cutted her off. "My name is Dimitri La Kron, and this is my twin sister, Diamond La Kron." The liliac hedgehog, Dimitri, answered. "Damnit, Dimitri! How many times I'm telling you to call me Dia?" Dia whined. "Fogive my sister, anyways, on to buisness."

Dia went in Tails's workshop before Dimitri started speaking again. "Have some manners!" Dimitri scolded. "Loosen up your uptight ass! It's annoying!" Dia remarked. Once Dimitri, Dia, & Sonic came downstairs, Tails was halfway done. "Hey Tails! Night's friends are here!" Sonic called over. "My word! Your as impolite as Diamond!" Dimitri pouted at Sonic, only to feel his foot being crushed. The liliac hedgehog yelp, and held his stomped foot. Sonic just sweatdropped. "Sorry, Sonic. This happens between us all the time." Dia apologized. "No problem. And about your name, I perfer calling you 'Dia'. Suits you more." Sonic replied. Tails flew over to the hedgehogs his attendtion was on Dimitri & Dia. "Hello! I'm Miles Prower, but please call me 'Tails'." Tails greeted. "Nice to meet you, Miles. I'm Dimitri La Kron. And this is my twin sister, Diamond La Kron, also known as Dia. What's seems to be the problem?"

* * *

><p><strong>{AN: Uh-oh... It looks like Night & Edd are being stalked by two mysterious figures. Who are they? You may know one of them, but do ya know the second? Will these twin hedgehogs be help for Tails? Find out Next Time! Read & Review!}**


	5. Double Trouble! Villians & Twins!

**Dimension Cross Mission**

**Chapter 5: Double Trouble! Villians & Twins!**

* * *

><p>After hearing about Night's situation, Dia agreed to help, and dragged Dimitri along. Now Tails &amp; Dia were fixing the dimension machine while Dimitri &amp; Sonic were talking. "So your saying you were the true and only King Aurther! Don't amuse me!" Dimitri scoffed. "I'm tellin' ya, it's true!" Sonic defended. "Oh sure... And I'm the god of dreams." Dia over heard what Dimitri said and threw a wrench on his head, causing him to fall backwards. "What the devil!" Dimitri yelped. "Shut your trap! If Night herad that, she's going to kill you!" Dia yelled. "She isn't here! Why should I care!" "Night saved us after we defeated the dark force! She is the assistant of a rebel nightmaren!" "Forget you fariy lover! I'm gong with the facts!" The air gets really tense as both sibilings got ready to fight.<p>

"Sorry in advance Tails, but the machine will have to wait a little longer..." Dia apolgized as she walked towards Dimitri. "There is no need to change our minds. That's why I have my commerads." "No need. But I think it's better to hold our fighting after the machine is fixed."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at earth, days passed by and it's a school day for Edd. Night was staying home, cause Double D said so. Today was friday at dawn, and Night was ready to hang out. She woke up to find Edd wasn't there. The snow tiger assumed that the sockhead was getting ready but it seemed... odd. "Why do I got bad feeling about this...?" She asked herself until she heard engines running. "Is that shrimp up to a new scam this early!" Night thought angerily as she lifted the window. What she wasn't making the disturbance, but it was machine. <strong>"IMPOSSIBLE!"<strong> Night gasped in pure shock. The last people she wanted to see at this dimension. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as , And he was holding Edd & the Peach Creek kids. Eggman turn and saw Night. "Well, well, well, it looks like the cat is out of the bag." Eggman cackled.

"What the FUCK are you even here!" Night roared. "Let's just say we decided to drop by and kill you." Said another voice. Next to Eggman, was a red & black jester with blue tinted skin, and a persona mask. "Reala! **You too**!" Night scwoled. "Are you excited to see us, young Night?" "I'm not a child ya know!" Reala chuckled darkly. "Why not fight me, now?" Night's anger was rising fast, but then she heard a female struggling. The feline wonder if it was her. Then looked around to see a purple jester & gasped. It was **NiGHTS**! She jumped off the window and rushed towards NiGHTS' side. The snow tiger crushed the robots holding the nightmaren.

Eggman scwoled as did Reala. NiGHTS & Night just glared at them. "Don't tell me Wiseman force Reala to team up with him!" She asked her friend. "Afraid not, Ree & I where battling eachother until he made portal to send me out, but I took him along." The purple nightmaren explained. "So that's it? I thought it be more." Night sighed relief. If it was her two worst enemies working together the case, it be pure havoc.** "GET THEM**!" Eggmen and Reala shouted to their troops. The female duo prepare themselves for the worst.

Meanwhile, in Eggman's ship, the peach creek kids, were struggling to get out of a cage. Sarah, Ed, Kevin, & Rolf were trying to break the it open, only to hurt themselves at each attampt. "Argh! It's not budging!" Sarah complained. "This thing was made way too well!" Kevin added. "I'm not in my happy place guys!" Ed shouted, now scared & worried. All the kids were trying to think of a plan to break free. Well, almost everyone. Edd was away from everyone and he had thought of something that can work for sure. All the comotion stopped once they heard metal clanking.

The kids turned to see Double D trying to undo the lock of the cage. Once he stopped, he muttered a curse. "No good... Were really stuck." He said to let down the kids. But what the heard outside was lots of crashes & yells. There was yelled that hit Edd's head far to well. **_"NiGHTS! Hurry! Behind you!"_** echoed Night's voice. Double D's head rose and he started having hope. Her voice became stronger & he assumed that she's coming where all the others were.

Back with the heronies, Night & NiGHTS have made to the ship, but now being chased by Eggman & Reala. The evil scientist pressed a button and launched missles at Night, who quickly grabbed NiGHTS' cuff to dodge. "Hold on!" The purple jester said, and the snow tiger let go of the cuff & swiftly grabbed her hand. A red shard appeared on Night's tail and hands. "Step on it!" Night shouted. Both girls flew in high speeds, but still had those annoying men on their tracks. Reala shot a dark ball at the two heronies, causing a little panic, but dodge it with good luck. Night let go of NiGHTS' hand, and started running like Sonic would. The tiger jumped on a wall and did a tail slam on Eggman.

The evil scientist was slammed so hard, that he was flying through a wall which revealed the Peach Creek kids in a cage. Night gasped, then smirked. "So there you are guys!" She shouted. "Night!" Edd called. The snow tiger's ears perked and turn to see her trusted friend. "Stay back, will ya? This show about get started." Night said, cracking her knuckles. Eggman rosed again, but inside a huge mecha. It was orange & silver, and you think how your typical eggman mecha was made with. Missle-loaded fingers, mechanical devil wings, & diamond shape like laser shooter. "Meet my lastet creation, the Egg Nightmare!" Eggman cackled. NiGHTS flew up to Night. "NiGHTS, take care of Ree. Fat-ass is mine!" Night said in a serious & taunting way.

**"WHAT DO YOU JUST CALL ME, KITTY CAT!"** Eggman shouted in rage. Night's ears started twiching. "Oh dear... You shouldn't call her that?" Edd said to Eggman. "Ooh, your so going to reget calling me a **kitty cat**, Eggman..." She said darkly. NiGHTS gave Night the five idyeas, pure, courage, growth, intelligence, & hope. Night looked confused at her. "For luck. Go on." NiGHTS said as she hurried off to find & take out Reala. Night then smiled & nodded. The snow tiger's little power-up disappeared and she absorbed the ideyas and a light covered her. "What in the world!" Edd shouted in shock as the others gasped in shock. Once the light faded, Night has transformed.

Her fur was a dark gray with a pure jet black stripes, Along with Eletric blue eyes. Her attire was very differant as well. Her silver tank turn to pure white and endemmed on her chest was red shard. Her pants were lialic, silver boots, & long purple gloves with a golden diamond pattern. "Night! Is that you!" Edd shout worried. The snow tiger turn to Double D, and merly nodded. Edd was trapped by her eletricfling gaze. "Hey Sockhead! Do ya know about this!" Eddy yelled. "I'll explained later. But now we need to hope for the best!" Edd said, causing Eddy to shut up. The peach creek kids watch Night attcking Eggman. The scientist shot many missles and lasers at Night, but doged them so easily, like Sonic would.

"You pesky little cat!" Eggman shouted. "Do I EVEN look like Blaze, eggy!" Night became really pissed, and roared very loudly. All was in shock and silence. Night took this oppertunity and destroyed the laser, along with the weak points of Eggman's mecha. The snow tiger quickly flew to the cage and shattered into pieces. "Hurry up & Escape!" She shouted. All the kids complyed, but then she saw one of them fall. It was Nazz. Night turn back to the mecha & it was nearly finished. All she needed is one more hit. Night did a spin drill trough the robot, once she was at the other side she flew up to Nazz and grabbed her. "Hold on tight!" She ordered and Nazz clinged on to Night tightly.

The snow tiger flew fast as explosions started blowing and flames catching up. She looked up to see that they were close to the exit. While everyone was out and safe, they realize Nazz wasn't there with them, & the ship that Eggman was now rising. "Oh no! Nazz is still up there!" Kevin shouted. **"WHAT!"** All the kids turned to see the ship with worried looks. "It's the dorks fault! If Eddy hadn't come over to steal my charm, none of this would've happened!" "What are you talking about! **I WAS AT HOME ALL DAY**!" Eddy shouted. "It's ture! I saw him!" Ed added. "Yes! The Ed boys are right!" Rolf added. Kevin was shocked. Then the kids heard a explosion, and panic started.

**"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY!"** Shouted two female voices. All the kids looked up to see Night holdding Nazz. **"NAZZ!"** The peach creek kids shouted happliy. Night started floating down, placing the female, but starts stumbling as her super form started to fade & return to her regular form. Edd caught the snow tiger, now seeing she was very tried. Night open her moonlight blue eyes, and smiled. "Your safe now..." She said softly. Double D saw that every one had Nazz's attention, so he took this chance and dashed to his home.

* * *

><p>Back on Mobius, Dia and Dimitri were scowling at eachother, while being held down by Tails and Sonic. "This is getting us nowhere!" Sonic complained. Dia looked up at Sonic. "Dude, I'm soo sorry about this mess, just throw out Dimtri and-" "<strong>THROW ME OUT<strong>! Are you mad woman!" "And I thought you have manners with ladies!" "But you don't count!" "Are ya calling me a man!" Sonic & Tails frozed in fear. Any woman would be mad if a dude calls a lady a man. Tails & Sonic let go the twins and Dia lunged towards Dimitri. For people's sake, let's just say that Dimitri got kicked out of workshop, the worst way possible. Dia dusted off her hands, leaving a shell-shocked Sonic & Tails. The velvet hedgehog put her hands on her hips. "What?" She asked. "I never knew you had in you." said Tails. "M-man... Your temper is bad as Amy's!" Sonic stammbered. "Excuse me!" "No offense!" Sonic rasied his hands in defense.

Before Dia continued, the trio mobians heard Fly Away by TeddyLoid. Since it was coming from Dia, the boys stared at her. Dia giggled, and answered her cellphone. "Hello?" The next thing she knew was another female screaming. "Hakura! Chill out! I'm kinda busy now, so I'll call back, 'kay?" The velvet hedgehog said. Again, this Hakura girl started screaming, and Dia quickly hung up on her. "Sorry..." She sheepishly said. "No problem." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>[an: Looks like Night saved the day, but what about NiGHTS? Can Sonic & Tails AT LEAST FINISH! We'll see next-time!]**


	6. We're Only Friends and Strange Love Talk

**Dimension Cross Mission**

**Chapter 6: Were only friends and Strange love talk**

Sonic, Tails, & Dia were now fixing the dimension machine. Well, until someone started banging at the door. "Dimitri bangs like that when he's pissed." Dia noted, slightly nervous. "SONIC!" Yelled a female voice. "Oh no..." Sonic started to shiver as cold sweat dripped. "Only one girl shouts my name like that..." Dia decided that she'll open door. What stood there was a certian pink hedgehog in her red dress, boots and head band, and in her hands was a hammer. "And you happen to be?" She asked. "My name is Amy Rose. Do you know where Sonic is?" "Tails' basement. Why you ask?" "I have a bone to pick with him." Dia said no more and let her in. "Oh Sonic~!" She called. Dia was at the stairway of the basement and all she hear screaming and crashing. The velvet hedgehog just sweatdropped as she worry about Sonic.

After a few minutes, the noise stopped, and Dia decided to go downstairs. She gasped at the sight. Amy was sitting on top of Sonic, while Tails was knocked out. "I suppose that Amy did her buisness?" Dia asked nervously. Sonic looked at Dia and merely nodded yes. "What you do?" "I forgot I had a date with her today..." He said glumly. The velvet hedgehog sighed, seeing someone like Sonic, to be toppled by Amy Rose and her infamous Piko Piko Hammer. "Okay, Amy. Now you did your thing with Sonic, would you please leave?" Dia asked kindly. "Nope!" Amy barked. "And why not?" "Because Miss..." "Diamond. Dia for short." "Because Miss Dia, I think your going to take my one and only love away!" "Eh?" "Don't play dumb!" "What do you mean by that!"

* * *

><p>Weeks passed since Night's fight with Eggman, and all the kids of the cul-dac-sac known the snow tiger for her valiant fighting skills. Today is Saturday, and it's early at the morning and Night was sleeping on Edd's lap, until... "<strong>HEY DOUBLE D! GET UP ALREADY<strong>!" Yelled a certian loudmouth. Edd woke up, causing Night to wake up. "Damnit... If Eddy planning a scam now, I swear I'm going maul him to **_death_**..." growled Night, rubbing her eyes. "That Eddy will never stop..." Edd commented as he got ready. "I wonder why are you even buddies with him." "That I'll never know." Night just sighed and went back to sleep. "If it has to do with me doing something stupid, call a funeral palor." She muttered out, leaving Double D to gulp.

Edd exited his house to see a excited Eddy. "How much coffee you drank?" He asked crossing his arms. "Shut up. And listen to this..." Eddy whispered in his ears, once he finished, Double D was left blushing a light tint. "Your saying we... kiss?" He asked. "Yeah, so?" "I was forced to do it because you were afraid that Kevin would tell everyone about your middle name!" "Does your friend, Night love BL?" Edd just blinked. "What's 'BL' mean?" He asked innocently. Eddy whispered to him what it means. "Oh my..." Was Double D's reply. "I know, but back to the question." "Well, she said read some containing BL, but I didn't know what it was UNTIL NOW." Double D spated the last to words with disgust. "So we're going to do a act for her. This is going to stay between the three of us, Ok?" "My lips are sealed." Edd had a small smirk, on what he's going to do for revenge.

Night decided to finally get ready. The feline was now wearing a simple navy blue spagetti strap, Edd's purple shorts, and her boots. Once she arrived downstairs, she saw Edd and Eddy dicussing something. She got curious, but decided to let them be. Once both boys went inside, She was about to see something she'll never forget. "Night, are you ready to see a show you'll adore?" Edd asked. Night gave a skeptical look, but nodded. "Pay attendtion & give me 75 cents." Eddy added. "**EDDY**! PLEASE DON'T! I know money is your passion, but can you please lay off the habit for now!" "Oh, Double D... I-I can't..." "And can you please tell me why?"

"I want to buy something... for you." "Hunh?" Night & Edd cocked their head, but Night was mostly confused. "Eddy? You can't be serious." Double D said, slightly flattered. 'Ok... Weird...' Night thought. She crossed her arms, and gave a small glare. "I am. Truth is, I was trying to get you and me a jawbreaker. But how 'bout this?" Eddy said, winking Edd. "Oh... I see what you want now..." Edd replied with alluring voice. The snow tiger's ears perked up, as she gave a surprised look. _'Oh my! This is getting good.'_ Night thought impressed. Eddy wrapped his arms around Edd's neck, and Double D put his arm's around Eddy's waist. Night on the other hand covered her mouth and nose, tail wagging, fidgiting legs,and stared with wide eyes sparkling. _'OMG! THIS IS LIKE JUNJO ROMANTICA!'_ Night sqeauled in her mind.

"Time to take cake Sockhead." Eddy whispered. "Will do with pleasure." Double D whispered with a hint of evil on him. Both boys lean close to eachother and kissed softly at the lips. Night sqeualed to the top of her lungs, now in her fangirl mode. She check her pockets to see good 75 cents in there, and she was lucky enough to find some. Once both parted and let go of each other, Night ran up to Eddy and gave him the money. "You made my day boys!" She said, still very giddy. "Are you two really homosexual?" Any Ed would tell that was the wrong question to ask. "No. We aren't, but this isn't the first time we... make-out..." Edd said sheepishly. "WHEN!" "Um, come here..." Night leaned her head towards Double D and he told what happened back then. "Really?" She whispered. "None of us spoken about this until now." "Heck, I have worse stories!"

* * *

><p>Dia was now pissed with her arms crossed, while Amy was still sitting on Sonic's back. "Look Amelia Rose, will you believe me once Sonic says were only friends?" The velvet hedgehog asked. "Maybe~" The pink hedgehog sang. "AMY! GET OFF ME ALREADY!" Sonic yelled. "Not until you convince Amy!" Dia started cracking her knuckles, much to Sonic's discomfort. "Amy! We're swearing now! Me and Dia are just friends, DAMNIT!" Amy, now shocked on how Sonic is handling this, got up to save herself before Sonic gets purely mad. All she did was sweatdrop, and laugh nervously. "I'm sorry..." Amy said sheepishly.<p>

* * *

><p>Now that Eddy left, Edd and Night were alone at the house. Double D was now cleaning the house as Night was watching some anime. She yawned bored, hoping to start emerald hunting. Once Double D came over to where the snow tiger was, he was blocking her view of the TV. "Socks! This is getting good!" Night whined. "I have chores to do missy! Just what the devil are you watching!" He spatted back. "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt." She replied cutely. "Panty and... whut?" "A censoered adult cartoon. Sexual, Racesit, and Hardcore." "Your saying is rated <strong>Mature<strong>! How old are you?" "I'm 16. Why?" "Your not ready for such things! And I wonder what got you loving this 'BL'!" The snow tiger sighed and got up.

"What to see Yaoi so bad? Oh wait, I forgot... You did a yaoi act for me!" Night shouted. "Yaoi? What does that even mean!" "Is the same meaning of 'BL', but it has to with sexual tension!" "That's erotic!" "Most girls love it! I'll show you what I mean once _Senstive Pornography_ airs in a few mintues!" "You're a pervert!" "Aleast I don't **kiss** girls!" "Atleast I don't have **sex** with my fellows!" "Atleast I can** fight like a man**!" "Atleast I don't watch **sexual programs**!" Night made a smirk. "Until now... you whore..." She said evilly. The snow tiger quickly kissed him on the lips, and she made him fell onto the couch to watch the anime.

After an hour or of torture by Night, the duo went outside now ready to look for chaos emeralds. Well... one of them was. Edd was shaking nervously, disturbed of what he watched. "H-h-h-how could you still be sane after wa-a-atching such prophany!" Edd shouted. Night turned to the sockhead and just shrugged. "Your pulling my strings woman!" Night sighed and started walking away. "Socks let's go already! Give me the letucre on the way!" The snow tiger yelled. Edd stood their dumbfounded, but sighed, and caught up Night. "Apperantly, it's all fun and games when such content is displayed to you..." Double D growled. "I heard that Sockhead!" Night yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>{AN: YES! I need this out of my chest! Anyways, Since Night & Edd have the first emerald, hopefully they'll find the others! Wish them luck!}**


	7. Chaos Emerald Hunting

**Dimension Cross Mission**

**Chapter 7: Chaos Emerald Hunting**

* * *

><p>Double D was now nagging Night about mature stuff not meant to be seen by young eyes and so on. All she can do is sigh and let him has his nagging fun. Next this they knew they were in the junk yard. Night's ears started twiching and her tail pointed upward. She knew what that meant. A chaos emerald was at the aera. <strong>"Nyan!"<strong> Night mewwed out, interuppting Edd's lecture. "Do you meow like that?" Double D asked. She turned to the sockhead, and just gave him a dead-pan look. "Ha ha ha, very funny Socks." Night mimicked Edd's tone of voice.

The snow tiger turned around and put her hands on her hips. While Edd was getting on a yellow jumpsuit. "Shall we start searching?" He asked. "Let's go!" Night yell as she started running to a random junkpile. All Double D did was sigh and follow suit. What the duo didn't know that Eggman was their stalking them. "All right, Night, let's play tag!" cackled the scientist as he walks off. He turns to his unfinished mecha and does some finishing touches.

"Any luck!" Night yelled as she is digging through the trash. "Not yet!" Edd replied, who was digging through the trash neatly. She took a quick glance at Double D, and sweatdropped. "Just like a clean freak..." Night sighed in exsuation. "Ooh, messy, messy, messy..." And with that phrase, the snow tiger fell anime stlye. "He can't be serious..." She growled in annoyance. "As for you missy! I'm going to give you one hell of a bath!" Edd shouted, making Night roll her eyes. "Yea, you son of a-" Night was cutted of once she felt rumbling. "Oh no...!" The snow tiger whined in panic and worry. She fell off the pile of junk, landing on her rear. "_Aah~_ That bites!" She pouted as she rubbed her rum.

Double D look around to see the source of the rumbling, One he saw a huge mecha, all he can do is one thing. Scream. It was Eggman once again. "Alright young man, where's Night?" Eggman demaned. "N-N-N-Night?" Edd repeated, scared. He trembled away slowly, only bump into something, or, someone. Sockhead glanced up and saw Night, hands on hips, giving him a unimpressed look. "Your killing me." She bluntly said. The snow tiger grabbed Double D by his shirt, and tossed him out of the way. "I thought I made it clear to get lost, Eggman." She scwoled at the evil scientist. "Ooh, I'm so scared. This kitty cat is going to hurt me!" That alone earn him a big kick at his gut, causing him to fly back wards. "What did I tell about the _'__kitty __cat' _nickacks, Ivo Robotnik?" Night seathed, giving him a evil 'I am from hell' look. Even Edd was shocked. The snow tiger went up to the mecha made out of junk and sighed.

"That's sad, ya know?" She pointed out. Night quickly did her job with the mecha without much effort. Since it was a piece of junk, then yeah. All the scrap metal crumbled and a silverish choas emerald revaled itself, at the pile.** "THE CHAOS EMERALD!"** Eggman & Night shouted at the same time. Both glared at each other and then raced to the pile, digging up the emerald. Seconds after they hit the pile, those two adversaries gotton to a fight. Like a cartoon, a puff of smoke cover the two and stars showed pain as they fight. Constantly, parts of them would show smriks, growls, and injured. Edd took a few moments to register what was going on. Then for a brief second, the emerald rolled off the fight and Edd found it was good chance to take it and run. "It's all fun and games until someone has to drop something important." He sighed. Once the cloud cleared up, Night was standing on a knocked out Eggman, pulling his mustache.

"Night, let's go!" Edd instructed. "But what about-!" She stopped when she saw the emerald at Edd's hands, and unknownigly. Once they heard Eggman groaning, both gasped. **"RUN AWAY!"** Double D screech as he grabbed Night's wrist, and high tailed it out of there. "S-S-Socks! Where are we off to-GNGH!" She crashed onto Edd, who was standing as still as a rock. Night shook her head and a red vein popped on her head. "What the **FACK**!" She roared, kinda mimicing a certian anime. All what the sockhead did was stammber and point on what was ahead. She look foward to see a familar lesbian group and she made a smirk. "Kankers are for revenge, eh?" Night cockily said. "Well, too bad. 'Cause were outta here!" She shouted, grabbing Edd and running off, giving the Kankers a goose chase to the cul-dac-sac.

Once the reach the neighborhood, she put down Edd, and kiss his lips, to snap him back to reality. "What happened? Where are we?" He asked. "Kankers chasing us to cul-dac-sac. Let's move!" She quickly said as she started running again. Double D followed her. As for Night, who was running fast, didn't know that she was going to be fall for a trap. once she was around Nazz's house, a rope caught her foot. "What the f-! **UWAAAH!**" She screamed as she was lifted in the air, hanging her upside down. Night struggled freeing herself, but no advail. Not mentioning she hit the tree trunk, twice, & Double D has passed her.

**"Socks!"** Night yelled. Edd turned to see Night upside down on a tree. He started chuckling. "Ha Ha Ha, very_ funny_ Sockhead." She hissed in sacasm. "Now **CAN** you help me?" "No." "And I _dare_ to ask why not...?" "This is payback for making me see a _adult rated show_!" "Panty and Stocking? It's censored!" "But not quite enough!" "Since you watch _Sesmae Street_ your life!" Edd gasped in shock. "Why would I watch a childish program as that!" "You mind is so innocent! Including the fact that your _ass is tight_, for being so uptight!" Both shot glares at each other. And it seem like eletric spraks are clashing eachother.

* * *

><p><strong>{AN: o.o; Whoa... this was shorter than expectted... Anyways, Can Double D forgive Night for her nicknac earliar so they can get away? Find out next time! Oh! BTW, go to My deviantart: .com, You'l see I'm hold a contest for my fanfic. Rules are there, and hoping you read them and join the contest! ^^ Okay, gotta run from school fever! LATER! *runs off*}**


End file.
